


Whispers

by ambiguous_nights



Series: Tumblr Fics [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguous_nights/pseuds/ambiguous_nights
Summary: CC-2224 accompanies Darth Vader to Tatooine.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Tumblr Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878646
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Whispers

CC-2224 holds the thin arm of a sandy haired nat-born boy as he shrieks and cries. He doesn’t fight, unlike the dark haired girl who had fought until she’d exhausted herself, then started gnawing on his gauntlet like a rabid mynock. Vader had dragged CC-2224 and the little girl from Alderaan to Tatooine to pick up the boy. The whole planet is a miserable waste of sand and suns that only makes the cheap armor hotter and more uncomfortable than it has any right to be.

He doesn’t know what happened to his own armor. When the [TRAITORS] were dismissed, the clone battalions lost their paint. The Empire says that uniformity is key. They are clones. They follow orders.

“Let me go!” the girl shrieks. He wonders how she could have so much energy. She’s four years old. She should be asleep. Or whatever it is that nat-borns are supposed to do.

The boy starts crying as the lightsaber duel in the canyon beyond them concludes. The [TRATIOR] Vader had come here to find is screaming in agony as Vader drags him out of the canyon by his hair. Vader tosses [TRAITOR]’s severed arm to CC-2224. The boy screams. The girl joins him.

He contemplates asking them to be quiet, but nat-borns are so disobedient. He had already used up most of his patience on the way here trying to feed the girl, then calming the boy after they had burned down the home of his adopted family, so he doesn’t bother.

Screams pour out of the hut as Vader takes his revenge on the [TRAITOR]. It’s a familiar scream. From before. He remembers his [TRAITOR], burning in the fallout of a fire bombing after pulling the missiles away from the men to himself instead. CC-2224 remembers the screams as [TRAITOR] burned, clothes and hair on fire until the medics had gotten to him.

He remembers sitting at his bedside. He remembers spending nights hoping that he would wake up. He remembers multiple times waking up in the med bay to find the [TRAITOR] waiting for him, a smile on his face. He’d been so happy that CC-2224 had survived.

It doesn’t make any sense.

————

Vader comes out as the suns start to set. There is blood on his suit. He has two lightsabers in his hand. One is his old one. The other belongs to CC-2224. Somehow.

He drops the arms of the exhausted toddlers. They don’t cry anymore. They haven’t cried for a while now. Vader rushes forward to pick them off the sand and calls out for CC-2224, but he walks past Vader. He walks into the little hut that reeks of death but is familiar in a way that he can’t explain.

Tears trickle down his face. Cody touches the brown cloak folded over a chair. He wants to say sorry. He doesn’t understand why.

“Good soldiers follow orders,” CC-2224 says. He turns away from the cloak and the tortured corpse. Vader still needs him. The children still need him.

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts on my [Tumblr](https://geodax.tumblr.com/)


End file.
